Drama Special 2015
Drama Special é uma série antológica que mostra diferentes histórias, elencos e equipes de produção a cada semana. Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 드라마 스페셜 단막 2015 / Deurama Seupesyeol Danmak 2015 (Drama Special 2015) *'Episodios:' 15 *'Canal:' KBS2 *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 13/03/2015 a 28/11/2015 *'Horário:' 6ª Feira às 21:30hs (Temporada Primavera), 6ª Feira às 22:50hs (Temporada Verão), ou Sábado às 23:50hs (Temporada Outono}} Stay Still thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 가만히 있으라 / Gamanhi Isseura *'Também conhecido como:' Don't Do Anything *'Episodios:' 2 *'Data de Transmissão:' 13/03/2015 (2 episódios contínuos) ;Sinopse Chansu é um detetive e pai solteiro que cria sua filha. Entretanto, um dia, sua filha é encontrada morta em Junsik, e o garoto que ele mais confiava no mundo é o principal suspeito. O que Chansu fará em uma situação como esta? --KBS World ;Elenco *Lee Moon Shik como Park Chan Soo (47) *Lee Joo Seung como Lee Joon Shik (20) *Chae Bin como Park Da Mi (17) *Park Gun Tae como Song Min Hyuk (18) *Jo Duk Hyun como Song Young Han (49) *Ki Joo Bong como Kim Jong Sub (61) *Kim Min Sang como Lee Seung Hwan (45) *Heo Joon Suk como Jang Ki Woong (33) *Lee Chul Min como chefe ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Kim Jong Yun *'Roteirista:' Son Se Rin (손세린) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial The Wind Blows to the Hope thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 바람은 소망하는 곳으로 분다 / Barameun Somanghaneun Goseuro Bunda *'Também conhecido como:' The Wind Blows Where Your Heart Is *'Episodios:' 2 *'Data de Transmissão:' 20/03/2015 (2 episodios contínuos) ;Sinopse Em 1979, um ônibus com criminosos resulta na fuga dos prisioneiros. 3 prisioneiros e os tesouros de Mutaguchi desaparecem. O que aconteceu com estes homens e o tesouro? Em 2015, 36 anos após a fuga dos prisioneiros, o Detetive Jo Seonggi ainda está no caso. O seu junior, Yang Gubyeong, percebe que o caso é incomum e começa a investigar. Qual a verdade por trás deste caso de 36 anos atrás? --''KBS World'' ;Elenco ;Oficiais de Polícia *Kim Young Chul como Jo Sung Ki **Im Yoon Ho como Jo Sung Ki jovem *Yoo Dae Joon (유대준) como Yang Goo Byung *Choi Sung Won (최성원) como detetive Kang ;Carcereiros & Pessoas na Prisão *Lee Won Jong como Yoo Jae Man *Seo Hyun Chul como Moon Jong Dae *Lee Young Hoon (이영훈) como Bang Dae Shik *Jung Jin como Park Dong Pal *Im Hyun Sung como Han Sang Goo *Kim Ki Chun *Park Gil Soo *?? como chefe Chun (30s) ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Kim Yong Soo *'Roteirista:' Hong Soon Mok (홍순목) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Hair Day thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 머리심는 날 / Meorisimneun Nal *'Também conhecido como:' Hair Transplant Day *'Episodios:' 2 *'Data de Transmissão:' 27/03/2015 (2 episodios contínuos) ;Sinopse Byeon Inbeom está desempregado e ele começa a sofrer de perda do cabelo, embora ele esteja somente com 20 anos. Ele quer conseguir fazer um transplante de cabelos, acreditando que ter cabelos fará com que ele resolva todos seus problemas. Um dia, enquanto ele levava o fora de sua namorada Hwawon, começa a cair do céu dinheiro que poderá com que ele consiga realizar o seu sonho. --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Choi Tae Hwan como Byun In Bum (27) *Ha Eun Sul (하은설) como Bong Hwa Won (25) *Jang Sung Bum (장성범) como Park Ki Ho (18) *Lee Han Wie como Bong Chang Hoon (50s) *Yoon Ye Hee como Lee Mi Sook (50s) *Ji Dae Han como Park Min Geun (40s) *Lee Kan Hee como Yoo Young Mi (40s) ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Yoo Jong Sun *'Roteirista:' Baek Eun Kyung (백은경) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Funny Woman thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 웃기는 여자 / Utgineun Yeoja *'Também conhecido como:' A Funny Girl *'Episodios:' 2 *'Data de Transmissão:' 03/04/2015 (2 episodios contínuos) ;Sinopse Ko Eunhui tem sido uma comediante desde 2010, mas ninguém a reconhece como tal. Ela acha que seus vários anos sem reconhecimento é por ela ter uma aparência sem graça. Com isso ela devide fazer uma mudança em sua vida. Mas ela acaba conhecendo o Juiz Oh Jeongu, e as coisas começam a tomar um caminho em que as coisas só pioram. --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Moon Ji In como Go Eun Hee (28) *Kim Ji Hoon como Oh Jung Woo (34) *Lee Do Yun como Yang Yang Hee (28) *Hong Yoon Hwa como Oh Dal Sook (28) *Im Do Yoon (임도윤) como Yoon Mi Ra (28) *Jung Yoon Min (정윤민) como Byun Bum Joon (34) *Son Sung Yoon como Nam Ah Young (34) ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Kim Hyung Suk *'Roteirista:' Lee Jung Min (이정민) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial What is the Ghost Doing? thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 귀신은 뭐하나 / Gwisineun mwohana *'Também conhecido como:' What is the Ghost Up To? *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 31/07/2015 ;Sinopse Cheondong foi abandonado por seu primeiro amor Murim a 8 anos atrás. Ele está em seu limite pela vida sem graça que tem vivido, quando Murim aparece em sua frente como um fantasma. Mesmo antes dele aceitar a morte de Murim, Murim lhe pede um favor. Encontrar o namorado dela. No início Cheondong fica irritado, mas acaba procurando pelo namorado dela... --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Lee Joon como Goo Chun Dong *Jo Soo Hyang como Cha Moo Rim *Oh Sang Jin como Seo Joon Hyuk *Lee Yong Nyuh como Bu Ddeul *Yang Jo Ah (양조아) como Eui Joo ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Cha Young Hoon *'Roteirista:' Son Se Rin (손세린) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Red Moon thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 붉은달 / Bulgeundal *'Também conhecido como:' Crimson Moon *'Genero:' Horror, histórico *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 07/08/2015 ;Sinopse O Príncipe Herdeiro Sado é enviado para Jeoseungjeon onde Gyeongjong o Grande Jang Huibin costumava morar devido às ambições políticas de seu pai Yeongjo. Um dia, um corpo de um eunuco é arremessado para dentro do quarto do Príncipe Herdeiro Sado. O Príncipe Sado e a Princesa Hwawan tentam encontrar o culpado, mas as coisas começam a se tornar cada vez mais misteriosos. Neste meio tempo, no meio de uma noite, a mãe do Príncipe Herdeiro visita Jeoseungjeon para visitar seu filho e acaba testemunhando um grande segredo... --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Kim Dae Myung (김대명) como Príncipe Herdeiro Lee Sun *Lee Hang Na como Dama Seonhui *Park So Dam como Princesa Hwa Wan *Park Ha Na como Dama Hye Kyung *Kim Myung Gon (김명곤) como Rei Young Jo *Jo Mi Ryung como uma senhora de meia idade *Ahn Ji Hyun como Hee Jung *Kim Jong Hyun (김종현) como Kwang Hyun ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Roteirista:' Yoo Young Suk (유영석) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Live Shock thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 라이브 쇼크 / Laibeu Syokeu *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 14/08/2015 ;Sinopse Eunbeom mora em uma pequena casa com sua irmã Eunbyeol. Na verdade, ele é um operador de um website chamado "God of Part-time Jobs" (Deus dos Serviços Temporários) que possui o cadastro de 500.000 pessoas inscritas. Um dia, Eunbeom recebe uma ligação para ser o convidado de um programa de TV ao vivo chamado "Friday Debate" (Debate às 6ª Feiras) e decide ir para ver se ganha um pouco de dinheiro. Com várias outras pessoas como convidados, incluindo um congressista, o programa começa. Então de repente, ele escuta uma voz misteriosa dizendo que se eles pararem com o show, eles matarão os reféns... --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Baek Sung Hyun como Eun Bum *Kim Ji Young como Eun Byul *Yeo Min Joo como Soo Hyun *Jang Se Hyun como Sung Woo *Kim Jong Soo como MC *Lee Seung Hyung como Jun Jong Soo *Kim Tae Han como PD ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Kim Dong Hwi (김동휘) *'Roteirista:' Kim Mi Jung (김미정), Kim Hyo Jin (김효진) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Finding Argenta thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 알? 타를 찾아서 / Aljentaleul Chajaseo *'Também conhecido como:' In Search of Argenta *'Genero:' Esportivo *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 21/08/2015 ;Sinopse Seunghui é uma atleta de salto com vara na Faculdade de Educação Física Daehan. Ela tem recordes impressionantes em seu passado, mas atualmente ela tem sofrido uma baixa em seus rendimentos. Ela até mesmo tentou tomar medicamentos pois ela não consegue mais saltar tão bem quanto costumava saltar no passado, devido a problemas em seu joelhos. Ela está passando por dificuldades até que aparece alguém que vai para a Coréia para ajudá-la. Essa pessoa é Kang Jina, uma estrela do atletismo que já foi famosos no mundo todo. Kang Jina se torna a treinadora de Seunghui e assim elas fazem juntas um treinamento especial de 50 dias. --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Lee Soo Kyung como Nam Seung Hee *Kim Hee Jung como Kang Jin Ah *Hwang Se Ohn (황세온) como Choi Na Ri *Lee Jae Yong como Nam Gi Suk *Lee Hyun Kyung como Park Min Hye *Choi Woong como Lee Joon Tae *Kim Min Sang como Dr. Bae ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Kim Jung Hyun *'Roteirista:' Lee Min Jae (이민재) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial The Brothers' Summer thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 그 형제의 여름 / Geu Hyeongjeui Yeoleum *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 28/08/2015 ;Sinopse É o ano de 1992 em Busan. Donggil é um fã de Seo Taiji e ele mora com seu pai Gukjin, seu irmão mais novo Yeonggil que é metade negro e metade coreano. A um ano atrás, Donggil descobriu que Gukjin não era seu pai verdadeiro. Devido ao tratamento diferenciado de Gukjin com ele em relação a Yeonggil, ele decide deixar a casa. Mas ele tem apenas 11 anos de idade. Ele não pode simplesmente deixar a sua casa. Ele então decide se tornar um aprendiz de Seo Taiji e procurar uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro para a condução. Então ele descobre um concurso de dança com um prêmio de $1.000 que está para ocorrer, e assim ele planeja participar do concurso com Hyungmo e sua gangue. --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Choi Kwon Soo como Choi Dong Gil *Park Isaiah (박이사야) como Choi Young Gil *Yoo Oh Sung como Choi Gook Jin *Ahn Mi Na como Sook Ja *Jo Jung Chi (조정치) como Hyun Chul *Kim Soo Yun (김수연) como So Jung *Jung Won (정원) como Hyung Mo *Im Tae Hwan (임태환) como In Chul *Baek Shi Ohn (백시온) Jae Sung *Heo In Young como professor ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Lee Jung Mi *'Roteirista:' Jung Ji Eun (정지은) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Fake Family thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 짝퉁 패밀리 / Jjaktung Paemilli *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 24/10/2015 ;Sinopse Eun-soo de 36 anos trabalha em uma clínica dentária durante o dia e trabalha em um emprego temporário a noite para poder cuidar de sua família e das dívidas. Seu desejo é viver para ela e ficar longe de sua família por pelo menos um ano. Agora que todas as dívidas estão quase todas pagas, é hora dela colocar em prática seus planos antigos. Entretanto, algo inesperado acontece e o tempo que ela planejava tomar para ela acaba tendo que ser postergado ... --''Hancinema'' ;Elenco *Lee Ha Na como Kim Eun Soo *Lee Hak Joo como Lee Min Soo *Kim Won Hae (김원해) como Lee Myung Gook *Park Jong Hwan (박종환) como Han Young Jin *Gil Hae Yun (길해연) como Cha Song Ja ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Ahn Joon Yong *'Roteirista:' Son Se Rin (손세린) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Trains Don't Stop at Noryangjin Station thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 노량진역에는 기차가 서지 않는다 / Noryangjinyeogeneun Gichaga Seoji Anneunda *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 31/10/2015 ;Sinopse Se ele tivesse conseguido mais um ponto, ele teria escapado de Noryangjin e ido para um paraíso. Huijun fracasso no Teste do Level 7 Civil Servant, faltando apenas um ponto para ter passado. Yuha, uma ex ginasta, aparece na vida rotineira e sem graça de Huijun. Enquanto passa o tempo com Yuha, ele não consegue se concentrar nos estudos e sua rotina começa a entrar em colapso... --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Bong Tae Kyu como Mo Hee Joon *Ha Seung Ri como Jang Yoo Ha *Kim Jung Woon como Kim Yoon Chul *Han Sung Shik (한성식) *Jung Jin Gak como pai de Hee Joon *Sung Byung Sook como mãe de Hee Joon ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Lee Jae Hoon *'Roteirista:' Kim Yang Gi (김양기) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Strange Fairy Tale thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 낯선 동화 / Natseon Donghwa *'Também conhecido como:' Unfamiliar Story *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 07/11/2015 ;Sinopse Este projeto conta a história de um personagem que é o arrimo de uma família, ao invés de ser um pai imprudente procurando pela felicidade em um duro mundo. --''Hancinema'' ;Elenco *Kim Jung Tae como Sang Goo *Jung Yoon Suk como Soo Bong *Gil Jung Woo (길정우) como Jae Bong *Jung Hee Tae (정희태) como Gi Poong *Park Min Soo como Young Bae *Yoo Joon Hong como Woo Shik *Ji Soo Won como Ma Ri ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Park Jin Suk *'Roteirista:' Shin Soo Rim (신수림) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Secret thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 비밀 / Bimil *'Genero:' Mistério, crime, relacionamento *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 14/11/2015 ;Sinopse Um homem por volta dos seus 50 anos é encontrado morto em uma área em desenvolvimento. Baseado na maneira em como ele foi cruelmente assassinado, a polícia suspeita fortemente que este crime de ódio deve ter sido cometido por algum conhecido da vítima. Eles prendem a jovem esposa vietnamita da vítima Thien como suspeita. Como ela é jovem e não é fluente em coreano, a polícia assume que ela deve confessar facilmente. Entretanto a suspeita fala um coreano fluente e ela exerce o seu direito de ficar em silêncio. --''Hancinema'' ;Elenco *Seo Eun Ah (서은아) como Nguyen Thuy Thien *Kim Tae Han como Kim Chul Joo *Heo Ji Won (허지원) como Han Jae Min *Jo Hee Bong como Detetive Park ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Jun Woo Sung *'Roteirista:' Cha Yun Joo (차연주) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Avici thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 아비 / Abi *'Também conhecido como:' Pa *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 21/11/2015 ;Sinopse Esta é uma história sobre um monstro, que é criado através do amor. A sua filha foi para uma universidade cara e seu filho para um colégio de elite. Ela também também está trabalhando como uma consultora de educação para filhos de pessoas ricas. Porém um dia ela mata um homem. Seonwoo, o seu filho, vê sua mãe coberta por sangue e tenta encobrir o assassinato de sua mãe... --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Shin Eun Jung como Min Ji Hye *Kwak Dong Yun como Ji Sun Woo *Go Bo Kyul (고보결) como Shin Yoo Kyung *Kim Kyu Chul como Shin Gi Chul *Ban Min Jung como Diretor Kong *Choi Joon Yong como Park Tae Man ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Kim Shin Il (김신일) *'Roteirista:' Yoo Jung Hee (유정희) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Contract Man thumb|200px *'Titulo:' 계약의 사내 / Gyeyagui Sanae *'Episodios:' 1 *'Data de Transmissão:' 28/11/2015 ;Sinopse Em 2025, cada pedaço de informação de uma pessoa é compilada e a informação é utilizada para controlar a pessoa. Kim Jinseong, cujo trabalho é seguir as pessoas e recolher informações delas, é requisitado para observar Seong Suyeong, uma enfermeira. Para observá-la cuidadosamente, ele entra em uma Casa de Ajuda Especial como um zelador... --''KBS World'' ;Elenco *Choi Myung Gil como Sung Soo Young *Oh Jung Se como Kim Jin Sung *Oh Ui Shik como Choi Do Suk *Park Hye Jin (박혜진) como Yang Suk Gi *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) como Lee Jin Woo *Park Ji Ah (박지아) como In Ja *Lee Hoon Jin (이훈진) como Dae Hyung ;Créditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Im Se Joon (임세준) *'Roteirista:' Im Ye Jin (임예진) ;Audiência Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Links Externos *Site Oficial Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS Category:Drama Special Categoria:KTDrama Categoria:KRomance Categoria:KComédia Categoria:KFamiliar Categoria:KPeriodo Categoria:KCrime Categoria:KMistério